Team JEWL (Jewel)
by EdgeColumbus
Summary: A criminal with no emotion, A hopeless romantic who puts her love plans in motion at whatever chance she gets, an optimist with a dream of being a hero, and an analytical strategist. There's no way things will be normal is there? A story of four teens and the friends they make, but what's waiting in the darkness and how will it effect the team?


Chapter 1: Orientation and Initiation

Black and gray shirt, black hoodie, dark blue jeans, black and white high-tops and black and grey headphones, that's all he needed in terms of combat gear. There were pads in the clothing here and there, he wasn't an idiot. Weapon, check. Shadow Ripper never left his side, grey steel gauntlets with retractable blades and a mini sub-machine gun, all he needed. The view... probably better from the airship, he preferred this though, it was silent and there was nobody else around besides the driver and guard.

"They really allowed this?" The driver asked.

"Yep, something about a second chance. I think he should've been left to rot." The guard responded. The cuffs were unnecessary, he wouldn't try anything... there was no reason to. "This little misfit got lucky." The guard groaned. Misfit was a new one, better than the others though. The van slowly came to a halt, the guard opened the doors and pushed him out. He was greeted by a man with grey hair.

"I see you've arrived." The man stated as he took a sip of coffee. He stayed silent, no reason to speak for now. "Jet Obsidian... I welcome you to Beacon academy. I am Professor Ozpin, the headmaster of this academy... though you already knew that from our previous talk." Ozpin welcomed. Jet nodded in response to the last part, keeping his face blank and expressionless. Jet's night black hair was in its usual messy state. "Officer, if you would be so kind as to remove Mr. Obsidians handcuffs."

"Yes sir." The guard replied as he undid the cuffs on Jet's wrists, Jet massaged his wrists after they were free. The guard and driver took off in the van since their job was done. Ozpin guided Jet to the front of the school where they met Glynda Goodwitch, a teacher who was against Jet attending Beacon. The two professors walked off, leaving Jet on his own.

* * *

Jet saw the crowd of students walking off the airships, he decided to stick to the less populated areas. There was an explosion somewhere down the line, Jet decided to ignore it and continue walking to where Ozpin's speech would be held. Once there, Jet stayed near the back. A red haired girl approached him at some point, her hair went down to her shoulders and had orange and yellow streaks here and there. She wore an orange undershirt, a red letterman jacket with white sleeves, brown jeans and red sneakers. Her fiery red eyes rivalled Jet's solemn blue.

"Hi! I'm Ember, Ember Burns." Ember greeted.

"Jet Obsidian." Jet returned the greeting, in his own way.

"So... We all finally get to become hunters, it's exciting right?" Ember asked. Jet responded with a shrug, never showing any form of emotion and changing his blank expression. "You don't talk much, do you?" Jet was going to respond by shaking his head, but the start of Ozpin's speech caught everyone's attention. Jet zoned out and watched the crowd, everyone began to disperse and Jet followed the crowd to where they were sleeping tonight.

* * *

Ember had decided to stick near Jet, even after they had gotten changed. Jet sat down near the back wall, Ember not too far away.

'She's being persistent in following me.' Jet thought. 'She must want something.' Jet was torn from his thoughts when he heard yelling.

"Oh not you again!" A white haired girl and blonde haired girl shouted at each other, there was a girl with black hair with red tips trying to defuse the situation and a ebony haired girl reading a book.

'Note: stay away from them, too energetic.' Jet noted as he went to sleep.

* * *

The morning was the same as the night, Ember was following Jet when she could. The two retrieved their weapons and started to head to the cliff.

"You. The black haired boy." A slightly familiar voice called out, it was the white haired girl from last night.

"Hmm." Jet hummed in response. The girl looked familiar... Weiss Schnee, the heiress to the Schnee dust company. This was going to be difficult.

"What is your main attribute in a fight?" Weiss asked. Jet equipped Shadow Ripper and unleashed three claws from each gauntlet. "Your weapons... okay. You seem to be quiet for the most part, you just might make it onto my team." Weiss stated.

'So this was an interview.' Jet thought.

"Oh, what about me?" Ember asked as she hopped in place, Weiss gave her a disapproving look and walked away. "Rude." Ember said she followed after Jet, who had begun to walk off.

* * *

"...Today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." Ozpin said, finishing the small speech he was giving. Jet noticed the other three girls from the previous night, Ruby, Yang and Blake, he had overheard Ruby and Yang talking and had bumped into Blake earlier.

"Now I'm sure many of you have heard rumours about the assignment of teams. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates... today." Glynda stated.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interests to find someone with whom you can work well." Ozpin continued. "That being said, the first person you make eye contact with will be your partner for the next four years. After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way, do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path. Or you will die." Ozpin mentioned. "You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics, each pair must choose one and return to the top off the cliff. You will guard that item and your standing and be graded appropriately." Ozpin finished. "Any questions?" He asked. A blonde haired boy who introduced himself to Jet the previous night, Jaune Arc, raised his hand.

"Yeah, um sir-" Jaune began before being cut off.

"Good, now take your positions." Ozpin instructed. Everyone got ready for launch, Weiss got Myrtenaster ready, Blake got Gambol shroud ready, Yang loaded up Ember Celica, Ruby had Crescent Rose out in scythe form, Ember got Burning Heart ready, it was a set of twin blades that could be put together to form a bow, and Jet readied Shadow Ripper.

"Uh, sir? I've got a question." Jaune said. The first platform launched. "So this landing strategy thing, uh, what is it? Are you dropping us off or something?" Jaune asked.

"No. You will be falling." Ozpin answered bluntly. The next few platforms launched.

"I see, did you like, hand out parachutes for us?" Jaune asked.

"No. You will be using your own landing strategy." Ozpin explained. The next few platforms launched. Yang's platform launched, Ruby's platform launched and then Jaune's. Ember followed after Jaune and then Jet was launched.

* * *

Jet landed with ease, the claws from Shadow Ripper allowed him to latch onto and climb down a tree, landing complete. Now Jet had to avoid Ember and find the temple, easy enough. An Ursa decided to get in Jet's way after he had walked north for a while. The Ursa swung at Jet, but he used his claws to take off the Ursa's paw and scratch its face. The Ursa went to bite down on Jet, but was greeted by a hail of bullets from Shadow Rippers mini sub-machine guns. The Ursa fell and began to dissipate, Jet continued walking.

"I'm here to help!" Ember exclaimed as she looked Jet in the eyes, she noticed the Ursa was dead. "I guess you have it handled." Ember chuckled nervously. "Well... I guess we're partners now."

The pair walked for a while, Ember taking quick shots at the occasional Beowolf.

"Good." Jet mumbled, only to be met with Ember squealing in his ear at the compliment.

"You really think so?"

Jet nodded, for some reason Ember was ecstatic. Jet had no idea why, then a dead Ursa came flying past.

"Ha, the creatures of evil are no match for me." An ocean haired boy stated proudly, he was making a hero pose by standing on one of the blades of his war axe. The boy was wearing a blue T-shirt with a dark blue military jacket over the top, he wore light blue jeans and blue combat boots, he had metal armour for proper protection. "I am Wave Shore, the light that stamps out darkness." Wave bellowed, the crack in his voice betrayed the moment.

"That's all well and good Wave, but you almost hit these two." A purple haired girl said as she stepped forward, she wore a shoulderless violet combat dress with a straight skirt and purple heels. "I'm Lavender Range, you've already met my partner Wave." Lavender introduced, Jet noticed that she had two identical pistols.

"I'm Ember Burns, this is Jet Obsidian. He doesn't talk much." Ember responded, Jet looked on with a blank expression.

"It's nice to meet you both, do you think we could team up?" Lavender asked.

"Sure." Ember answered.

"Brilliant, we shall face the nightmarish creatures of Grimm together.!" Wave yelled. "What do you say Jet?"

"Surrounded by noise." Jet said before pressing on. The group walked for a while, Ember, Lavender and Wave were making small talk.

"So your pistols combine into a machine gun!?" Ember exclaimed, she was looking at Lavender's demonstration of her weapons.

"Yep, I can do damage up close or from some distance." Lavender explained.

"What about you wave? Can your axe change into anything?"

"No, I prefer to stick to one weapon with no complications." Wave smiled, proud of his weapon.

The rest of the walk was blocked out by the music Jet started listening to. The idle chatter was unnecessary, his expression didn't show any emotion as usual. Emotions were unneeded, they were a weakness. Not that Jet had any emotion left, the last of that left years ago. Then it came into view, a temple. The group looked around at the relics.

"Chess pieces?" Lavender questioned. Jet picked up the black king and walked off, Wave grabbed a piece and the group headed back.

* * *

"Finally, Jet Obsidian, Ember Burns, Wave Shore and Lavender Range. You retrieved the black and white king pieces. From this day on you shall be known as team JEWL, led by... Jet Obsidian." Ozpin stated. The rest of the team cheered for each other, Jet stayed blank faced. "Congratulations young man, you have people you're responsible for now." Ozpin said before the students headed to their dorm rooms.

* * *

Team JEWL split the room half and half, the boys had beds on the half closer to the door and girls got the beds closer to the bathroom. The beds were in each corner of the room with Jet and Ember's being across from each other's and Wave and Lavender's being across from each other's.

"So this is the start of our new life." Ember said.

"Yeah, it is." Lavender agreed.

"We shall squash whatever Grimm dare cross our path, we are the heroes the people look to." Wave cheered. The three looked towards Jet, who had already gotten changed and was laying down while facing the wall. The others got changed and said good night, which it was... for them, Jet dreamed of his past though. The dream was filled with blood... and laughter and screams, the blank expression never left the teens face as he looked at his past victims.

* * *

 **So that's the first chapter of my team fic. Jet is supposed to be quiet and emotionless, Ember is a hopeless romantic with a habit of making (and going through with) romantic plans, Wave is supposed to be optimistic and envisions becoming some great hero, Lavender is meant to be kind, analytical and the teams strategist. There will be backstories and character development, Jet isn't the only one with a "dark" past.**


End file.
